


Gas Fuels the Flame

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fart Fetish, Farting, Femdom, Scat, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28736115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: Warning, extremely nasty, gross and filthy.  Be very sure this is something you want to read before you continue.Mai and Ty Lee kidnap Azula and torment her with their farts as revenge for all the abuse she inflicted on them, but things take a kinky turn as Azula ends up enjoying her punishment more than anyone could have expected.All characters depicted are 18+
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Gas Fuels the Flame

“Open your eyes,” Mai said. She sounded a bit emotive than usual, but that considering her typical flat affect that wasn’t saying much. Slowly, Azula blinked herself awake, and after that it took a few seconds for her eyes to adjust to the lack of light.

She let out an almost animalistic snarl as she tried to rush forward at Mai with a lethal glare in her eyes, only to find herself yanked back by the chains wrapped around her arms and legs. Right. She had almost forgotten everything that had transpired. Her friends Mai and Ty Lee had ambushed her and managed to knock her unconscious. They never would’ve gotten close if they hadn’t resorted to a cheap tactic like that, but that didn’t matter now. She was their prisoner, and she could tell by the look on Mai’s face that she had something awful in store for her.

“Don’t bother trying to use your firebending,” Mai said, sounding more like her usual, flat-toned self. “Your chi is blocked. All of your joints had been restrained.” As though Azula didn’t already know that. As if she hadn’t tried to burn her to a cinder fifteen times since she started talking.

“I should’ve known you would betray me,” Azula said, turning to face Ty Lee, who was standing behind Mai, just barely visible in the darkness. “You’re weak willed. Pathetic. You have no loyalty,” she spat.

“You saw this coming, and not once did you consider changing your ways,” Mai said.

“Why should I? I treated you exactly how you deserved.”

Mai gritted her teeth. It was time for the punishment to start.

“Ty Lee, are you ready?” Mai said, turning to her friend, who emerged from the darkness to nod with some trepidation.

Mai immediately began removing her clothes, until she stood before Azula completely naked, her pale and slender form completely exposed. Azula laughed. “Is this your idea of a punishment? I-”

Before Azula could finish, Mai thrust her bare ass towards her friend. Her timing couldn’t have been more perfect, as she caught her right while she was opening her mouth, so Azula’s tongue met her bare, flexing hole.

FrrrrrrRRrrrrrrrsshhhhhhhh!!

Mai let out a sigh as she pushed out a long, powerful fart directly into Azula’s mouth. In under a second, the rancid scent penetrated her nostrils, and filled her mouth, covering her taste buds all the way down her throat in the dreadful flavor of Mai’s flatulence.

Azula’s eyes watered. Her makeup ran down her face in dark streaks. The smell was like nothing she’d ever experienced before, burning her nostrils with a strength greater than any firebending she’d experienced before. She couldn’t escape from it either. It seemed to seep into her pores, and coated her mouth, forcing her to taste it over and over again without reprieve.

She gasped, and then she gagged, and then she spat as Mai pulled her ass away. The smell still lingered in the air, almost as potent as when Mai had first released it. It stung every time Azula inhaled. Although logic would’ve lead her to hold her breath, she was so shocked by what had happened that she was left gasping.

“You...you...how dare you!” was all Azula could say, so utterly shocked was she by Mai’s act of violation. “I should’ve expected nothing less from someone as disgusting as you!”

Mai seemed unphased by Azula’s words. Instead, she turned to Ty Lee.

“It’s your turn,” she said.

Ty Lee took a deep breath to ready herself, and then began to disrobe just as Mai had. She left her clothes at her feet, showing off a body that was just as flexible and athletic as one would expect someone with her skills to have.

“I’m sorry, Azula,” Ty Lee said as she approached the bound fire nation princess. “I didn’t want to, but Mai told me she couldn’t do this without me.”

Ty Lee turned, and planted her butt in Azula’s face, trapping the princess between her cheeks. Unlike Mai’s sudden ass eruption, her fart was preceded by a series of wet gurgles from her lower abdomen, culminating in an appropriately wet, juicy fart.

Ty Lee’s tight ass expelled a sloppy, stenchy fart directly into her former friend’s nose, which was still raw and vulnerable from Mai’s assault on it just a few minutes ago. Being a semi-willing participant in Azula’s torture, Ty Lee needed to do a bit of preparation to get herself ready for the deed. In her case, she ended up eating about a half dozen bowls of sea prune stew, until her bowels were absolutely bursting with the dank, juicy farts she was tormenting Azula with now.

Once Ty Lee's ass started erupting, she couldn't stop the flow of farts if she wanted to, which was good for Mai, because it meant her friend's hesitation wouldn't get in the way. Eventually it got to the point where Ty Lee was no longer letting out a series of individual sloppy, rancid farts, but a single unbroken gust of watery flatulence that lasted for almost a full minute before it finally started to taper out. By time she was done, Azula had been thoroughly smothered in a smog of stink. The distinct but equally foul odors of her friend's ass expulsions mingled in the air, forming a single nostril-burning whole that was even more repulsive than the sum of its supremely smelly parts.

"Is that all?" Azula snarled.

"No, we're just getting started," Mai said firmly. She didn't buy Azula's defiance for a second. She knew that Azula would never display weakness no matter how thoroughly beaten she was, and if anyone could see right through her façade it was her. Mai only knew half the truth, though. Azula wasn't resistant to her torture, but she wasn't tormented by it either. What neither Mai, nor Ty Lee, nor even Azula herself yet knew was that the Fire Nation princess was starting to enjoy herself.

"Are you ready, Ty Lee?" Mai said, glancing over at her partner in stink.

"Y-yeah, I'm pretty much always ready," Ty Lee said, grasping at her gurgling stomach, trying not to waste any of the gas meant for Azula. Despite how hard she was clenching, a few panty staining toots still managed to slip out.

"Good. We'll both go this time."

Although they had already bombarded Azula with wave after wave of reeking flatulence, both girls still had plenty of gas left in the tank. Wordlessly, Mai approached Azula from the left, shoving her ass against her face. Ty Lee did the same from the right. "Ready?" Mai said, turning to her friend. She wanted to sync up her and Ty Lee's anal assault, to ensure that Azula would be struck by their twin streams of stink simultaneously.

"Ugh, yeah..." Ty Lee said, clutching her stomach, which rippled and churned with a series of guttural groans. "I actually don't think I can hold it in for much longer..."

Mai didn't want her friend to wait any longer, and besides, she was having a bit of trouble holding all that gas in as well. "Do your worst!" Azula managed to spit in the last few seconds before both of her friend's asses erupted into her face at once.

Azula was caught between two massive blasts of hot, malodorous air. From her right side, Ty Lee's ass continued to spew its wet, stuttering payload in loud, intermittent blasts. From her left, Mai was hitting her with an especially hot, raspy fart that seemed to pour endlessly from her former friend's flexing asshole.

The smell of Ty Lee and Mai's combined farts was much more potent than the sum of its parts. The same could be said for the other aspects of their flatulence. Their sounds united to form a single defeaning roar that seemed to shake the very walls of the chamber they were in. Azula's mascara was now thoroughly liquified, both from the heat of the girls' farts and the watering of her eyes from that unbelievable stench.

"Come on Mai, ungh, let her have it!" Ty Lee said, while squeezing out a particularly large, juicy bubble right into Azula's face. She was starting to get into it, a stark contrast to her earlier more hesitant demeanor. Mai was spurred on by her friend's encouragement, and with a grunt and a squeeze of her own, the Fire Nation princess was treated to a large, crackling blast of pure ass stench.

The warmth of her friend's farts billowing against both of her cheeks. The unrelenting, reeking odor that made her eyes water and her nostrils burn. Azula was in ecstasy.

Azula was no longer able to hide how turned on she was from her friends turned tormentors double-assed assault. Her nipples stiffened beneath her top, while a very conspicuous wet patch appeared on the crotch of her panties. As if to ensure that her arousal was unmistakable, the princess let out an audible moan, the kind that can only come from overwhelming pleasure.

Azula tried to ignore it, but the same could not be said for Mai and Ty Lee.

”Wait, are you seriously getting off to this?” Mai paused her farting to say. “I always knew you were kind of a freak, but-“

”Shut up!” Azula spat. “You have no idea what you’re talking about. I’ve never been so disgusted in my life!”

Azula whimpered as Ty Lee let slip a dank, nasty fart against her cheek.

“It seems like your body is saying otherwise,” Mai said, looking at the increasingly damp spot in Azula’s panties with the first smile she’d had in a while.

“Uh, does this mean I should stop?” Ty Lee said, turning to Mai for guidance, as she wasn’t quite as aware of the situation as her partner was.

”No. I want to see how much she can handle,” Mai said, her smile becoming a grin. “I hope you’re up to it.”

Ty Lee nodded vigorously. “Yeah! With all this sea prune soup in me, I can go all night.”

“Good,” Mai said, grabbing Azula by the chin and tilting her face up towards hers. “I’m not going to stop until you beg.”

Azula glared at her with fire in her eyes, but it was all too easy for Mai to see past her at this point. She saw the way Azula quivered at her words. She knew she wanted this to continue more than anyone else in the room.

”I’ll let you take over for now,” Mai said, resting her hand against her stomach which was now unfortunately lacking in gaseous bloat. “I’m going to need some time to recharge.”

The pressure was on for Ty Lee now that she had to act as Azula’s sole tormentor, which was good, because being nervous gave her gas. Ty Lee was starting to enjoy this whole ordeal even more, and even she wasn’t sure why. Maybe it was from Mai’s encouragement, or perhaps the secretive thrill Azula took in her torment was starting to unconsciously rub off on her. Either way, she thrust her ass in Azula’s face once again with a chipper grin, opening the flatulent floodgates that she’d just barely managed to hold closed even in the brief few moments between her last anal outburst and now.

Another hot, wet gust of gas hit Azula’s face, filling her nose with the scent that she had become helplessly addicted to. Her legs clenched and trembled, and her panties were absolutely drenched. Each fart stimulated her, enough to make her desperately want more, but not enough to give her the climax she so badly desired. She needed Ty Lee to push her over the edge-but how would she do that if she never asked? Biting her lip, her pussy aching for relief, the princess swallowed her pride and begged.

"Nngh, I can't take it anymore! I'm so fucking wet! I need to cum! Please, fart on my cunt! I'll do anything!"

This time, Ty Lee didn't wait for Mai's approval, although she would've given it either way. She removed Azula’s bottons, leaving her soaking wet cunt with its thick but well kept black bush completely bare.

“I’m gonna try something that’ll really drive you wild!” Ty Lee said. Making use of her incredible flexibility, she bent her body back, essentially folding herself in half so her ass was above her head, with both aimed right at Azula's pussy. From this position, she could eat Azula out while blasting her farts against her crotch, which is exactly what Ty Lee did.

She ran her tongue over Azula’s achingly desperate sex while blasting a fart against her throbbing clit. The warmth and the force of Ty Lee’s gas felt amazing on her cunt. It took only one lap and one butt blast to make Azula’s tongue loll out while Ty Lee continued to dutifully slurp away between her legs.

”F-fuck!” Azula bit her lip and inhaled deeply. Feeling Ty Lee’s humid stinking ass air against her crotch was absolute heaven. She probably could’ve cum just from having her cunt farted on, but Ty Lee slurping away at her fart-saturated pussy brought her to a whole other level of pleasure. Azula huffed and panted, barely able to form any words besides hurried, breathy pleas for more. Ty Lee was more than happy to provide. More wet, sloppy farts blasted against Azula’s sopping cunt, each lick and each blast of gas bringing her closer and closer to an earth-shattering climax.

Just like Azula was at first, Mai was surprised to find herself aroused by this display. She couldn't help but reach her hand down to toy with her own wet, trembling sex.

"Fuck...why is this so hot..." she muttered to herself as she continued to watch her friend eat Azula out.

Mai wasn't content with simply touching herself for long however. Not wanting to be left out of the fun, she walked over to the moaning Azula, shoved her ass in her face, and started to squeeze. She blasted a fart of her own right into Azula's pleasure-contorted face, even more powerful and potent than usual, as this one had been brewing for a bit. Azula's eyes rolled back in her head from her overwhelming arousal, and her tongue lolled out so she could taste the airy blast.

The combination of the two stenchy farts at once while her pussy was being eaten out pushed Azula to a level of ecstasy she could never have imagined. She couldn’t form a coherent thought, much less speak. The only thing that came from her mouth were grunts and moans that Ty Lee and Mai rightly recognized as her way of begging for more. Azula basked in the stinky sexual bliss, each fart and lick threatening to be the one that drove her over the edge into an orgasmic eruption, sealing her fate as a fart-slut forever. Meanwhile, Mai was dealing with an inevitable explosion of her own from her ass. She was quickly discovering, by the pressure in her bowels and the dense log she could feel snaking its way out of her colon that gas wasn’t the only thing her anus would be expelling.

Azula wasn’t focused on that right now though. All she could process was the overwhelming pleasure that built with each fart she endured, and even then just barely. She could hardly take it anymore, and one last blustering fart from Ty Lee across her soaking pussy was enough to finally push her over the edge into an orgasmic fart-filled bliss.

“I’m-I’m going to-ah!”

Azula's orgasm was explosive in more ways than one. A massive, gushing torrent of sexual fluids erupted from her cunt, leaving Ty Lee absolutely drenched in her juices. She eagerly lapped up every last drop that she could.

"Yes! Fuck!! Yes!!! Oh fuck!! Yes!!!" Azula cried, her pleasure leaving her wild-eyed and frenzied, tongue lolling out like a slathering feral beast.

Meanwhile, Mai was closing in on a sort of climax of her own. She could no longer contain the coming mudslide pressing so powerfully against her pucker from the inside. With an orgasmic grunt of her own, she started to shit.

Thick, dark brown logs of dense scat exploded out of Mai's asshole. Normally expelling a turd this thick would require plenty of pushing, but they snaked out of Mai's ass effortlessly because of how much pressure they had been under. Azula's orgasm wasn't even over before she felt Mai's thick shits as they were pushed out directly onto her face.

"I'm...sorry...Azula..." Mai grunted as several more turds thicker than her forearm splattered against Azula's face. But there was no need to apologize.

Azula couldn't be happier, feeling the warmth and foul smell of Mai's massive logs as a wave of orgasmic pleasure continued to wash over her.

"Mmf, yes, shit in my face...mmgh, so good!"

The waste piled up against Azula's face, though some of it fell and splattered onto her shoulders and torso, staining her bare skin brown. Without even needing to be touched, and before her first even had a chance to taper off, Mai's massive mudslide pushed her to a second orgasm. Azula felt every muscle in her lower body clench at once, as she was filled with a pleasure beyond anything she had ever experienced before, the kind that could only come from pure, absolute filth.

\----

By time the proverbial dust had settled, all three girls were covered in shit, sweat, and pussy juice, and reeking of farts to varying degrees. Azula had gotten the worst of it, or rather, the best of it, as orgasmic aftershocks still shot through her utterly exhausted body, making her gasp or causing her leg to twitch.

Neither Mai, nor Ty Lee, nor Azula were entirely sure what to make of what had just transpired, but they were all pretty sure that they were friends again.


End file.
